Stella
by L. Mirage
Summary: Para Romano la vida es una mierda o por lo menos eso cree él, a su vida llegara una personita y como una estrella fugaz esta ingresara a su vida y le hara verla de diferente manera. ONE SHOT mencion spamano


-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Stella**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Para Romano la vida es una mierda o por lo menos eso cree él, a su vida llegara una personita y como una estrella fugaz esta ingresara a su vida y le hara verla de diferente manera.

**Parejas:** mencion de Gerita y Spamano

**Aclaraciones:** Que no es de corte historico, bueno no del todo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 Mucho gusto mi nombre es…**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Vaya, hacia mucho tiempo que no visitaba su bella Sicilia, al ir caminando por esas calles recordó como eran las cosas hacia unos siglos. Y ante tal pensamiento su mirada se oscureció.

Vago por las diversas callejuelas y al pasar las horas simplemente se sentó en una en el borde de una fuente, mientras miraba como los niños correteaban y las parejas iban caminando felices, no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa; esos eran sus ciudadanos que si bien no sabían quien era el, él sabía de cada de uno de ellos.

Su enojo anterior estaba remitiendo, pero ¿quién le puede culpar por estar enojado? Maldición era su puto cumpleaños y por más bizarro que pareciera aquellos imbeciles se llevaron al idiota de su hermano ¿y el? Bien gracias. No soporto más y aunque les tenia un miedo atroz, tomo el primer avión a Sicilia sin decir nada.

¿por qué todos se olvidaban de él? Maldición ni siquiera podía echarle la culpa a su estupido hermano, Feliciano era tan idiota que ni siquiera sabía como seguía con vida. Mentira si lo sabía y era solo por que era una nación y un suertudo de mierda.

Un suertudo adorable, todos irremediablemente se sentían a gusto con su hermano menor y a el… bueno era una suerte que se acordaran de él aun recordaba como siempre le decían ¿por qué no te pareces a Feliciano? Pues por que no todos nacían con una puta estrella de buena suerte joder.

Genial ya se había enfadado de nuevo, sus ojos vagaron ante todo su panorama encontrándose con una jovencita.

Ella tenía el cabello color castaño claro largo, vestía de forma cómoda, unos pantalones tres cuartos color caqui, blusa de tirantes de color Burdeos y una pañoleta de color azul marino, frente a ella se encontraba un tripie y a su lado se encontraban unos instrumentos de pintura.

Curioso Lovino se acerco a la muchacha, puesto que esta se encontraba haciendo una muecas graciosas, al estar cerca la chica se dio cuenta de su presencia y le sonrío.

-Hola extraño. –saludo alegre y Lovino pudo notar el color olivo en los ojos de ella.

Lovino solo sonrío ante la actitud de la chica, tan parecida a cierto idiota.

-No deberías de hablar a cuanto extraño se acerca. –comunico el chico mientras se sentaba a un lado y miraba lo que la chica hacia.

Su sorpresa no podía ser mayor, el pensó que la chica seria una excelente pintora pero frente a el se encontraba un dibujo que parecía hecho por alguien de 6 años.

-Lo se, es una miseria. Nunca he sido buena con la pintura. –admitió la chica con pesimismo al notar la actitud del joven.

-¿entonces por que lo sigues intentando?

-¿por qué no?, si solo hiciera las cosas en las que soy buena no podría ver cuales son mis limites, además me ayuda a desahogarme y siempre es divertido ver las respuestas que dan los demás. –rió la chica al pensar en eso. –Aparte si a alguien no le gusta pues que se joda, total no lo estoy haciendo para los demás.

-Supongo. –murmuro el italiano, pensando en que el mejor se había rendido cuando vio que Feliciano era mejor que el.

La chica sonrió cuando vio la mirada del chico, así que hizo algo que sorprendió al italiano, guardo sus cosas y seguidamente lo abrazo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES? –exclamo azorado el italiano.

-Abrazarte duh. –dijo feliz la chica. –me pareció que lo necesitabas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, chica idiota?

-Los ojos son el espejo del alma… por cierto mi nombre es Stella, Stella Diethel.

-Jum… Lovino Vargas.

-Entonces Lovino ¿qué tienes?

-Y por que mierda te iba a decir algo ¿eh?

-Por que a veces es bueno desahogarse con un extraño que jamás volverás a ver. –contestó la chica mientras le tomaba de las manos y le sonreía con inocencia.

En ese entonces Lovino sintió algo que jamás había sentido. Aceptación, esa desconocida estaba aceptándolo y le intentaba animar aun sin conocerle. Su sonrisa, era como si ella supiera exactamente por lo que pasaba.

Lovino sin ser completamente consciente le contó su historia (alterando ciertos hechos claro esta).

Al concluir solo noto como la chica miraba hacia la costa con la mirada algo perdida y para sorpresa del sureño sonrió.

-Entonces creo que ya se que haremos hoy. –declaro feliz y simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro por las calles de Sicilia, ingresaron juntos a un centro comercial y simplemente la chica comenzó a colocar cosas en el carrito mientras le sonreía y le ordenaba ir por ciertas cosas.

Aun con recelo el italiano le hizo caso, aunque siguió maldiciendo a lo que la chica solo rió, al pagar las cosas le guió hasta una casa amplia.

-Bueno Lovino, bienvenido a mi humilde morada, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, aunque ahora vamos a preparar algo de comida ¡Y un pastel! –declaro alegre.

-¿pastel? –preguntó confuso.

-Sip dijiste que era tu cumpleaños ¿no?, así que haremos un pastel ¿cuál es tu comida favorita? Comeremos y luego saldremos de nuevo. –dijo alegre.

-Oye loca, apenas nos conocemos ¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza de pequeña y por eso eres tan retardada? –preguntó con enojo Lovino aunque interiormente sintió un calorcito por que alguien se preocupara de esa manera por el.

-HAHAHAHA quien sabe. –río la chica pero no dejo que el sureño se fuera sino que le coacciono para que colaborara con ella en la cocina.

-No creo que seas un inepto, todos somos inexpertos en las cosas solo hace falta practica para que mejoremos. –declaro ella con una sonrisa.

-¿cómo tu con la pintura no? –ironizo el chico.

-Exacto. –dijo ella entusiasmada. –si vieras como eran mis dibujos antes hahaha, creo que he mejorado.

En la pequeña cocina ambos platicaban y ella le contó su vida, como sus padres fueron asesinados y ella fue separada de sus dos hermanos mayores y ella había sido vendida a un prostíbulo pero que se escapo y que termino ahí en Italia donde una familia la adopto junto con otro chico y que ella vivía ahí con el, pero el chico estaba fuera por motivo de trabajo y que ella aunque su trabajo no era la gran cosa le encantaba por que le permitía visitar los orfanatorios y ver a los niños e intentar darles una alegría, y que se acerco a el por que le recordaba a su querido amigo, que eran igual de gruñones y mal hablados ambos.

-¿en que trabajas? –preguntó Lovino no gustándole mucho la comparación.

-Oh mira, el pastel ya casi esta listo. –dijo ella mientras iba por el pastel y comenzaba a decorarlo.

Lovino dejo pasar el momento al ver que la chica estaba alegre e incluso le ayudo a colocar cierto detalles. Al final acomodaron la mesa y se sirvieron mientras el le contaba anécdotas de cuando estaba en casa de Antonio o cuando el macho patatas iba a visitar a su hermano menor. Ella rió y le contó su niñez y las travesuras que hacia, también como fueron sus estudios.

Al final ambos recogieron y Lovino casi tira y rompe todo, pero ella en lugar de mirarlo con fastidio rió y le indico que estaba agarrando mal las cosas y se las coloco de otra manera para que pudiera transportarlas mejor.

Lavaron lo que utilizaron y ella le ofreció quedarse en la habitación de invitados.

-Eres muy confianzuda loca. –le indico el. –pudiera ser un psicópata cualquiera, esperando a violarte.

-Gracias por la advertencia ahora a dormir. –le sonrío ella ¿qué nunca se cansaba de sonreír?, era igual al idiota de su hermano y al bastardo español.

Y fue entonces cuando recordó que no había pensado en ellos en la mayor parte del puñetero dia.

Pero en contraparte jamás se había sentido tan libre y tan… ¿feliz?, como si fuera un humano corriente, tal vez eso era lo que le faltaba a su vida. Vivir lejos de todos aquellos que eran naciones, tal vez un tiempo lejos no le vendría mal, mañana mandaría una carta a sus jefes informándoles de la situación.

A partir de ese día empezó una rutina para el italiano, al levantarse "cocinaba" bueno intentaba cocinar algo que al final Stella le ayudaba, seguidamente ambos iban por la ciudad y visitaban centros comunitarios por tres horas, para Lovino en un inicio era un fastidio pero no quería desairar a quien le daba alojamiento momentáneo, pero cuando se comenzó a involucrar con las personas una vena de orgullo se encendió dentro, todos ellos eran luchadores, eran sobrevivientes y lo mejor de todo, eran ciudadanos suyos.

¿qué los italianos eran unos cobardes de mierda?, vale el lo era pero de ahora en adelante no permitiría que hablaran así de su gente, ¿qué los del norte eran mejores que los del sur? Que imbeciles eran, ya quería ver a la gente de Feliciano sobrevivir a lo que su gente se enfrentaba diario, el norte vivian a base de turismo, en el sur trabajaban arduamente para sacar adelante a sus familias.

Después de las visitas Stella iba a trabajar y seguía sin decirle en que trabajaba, por lo que Lovino busco un trabajo por su cuenta… en los tres primeros no duro ni tres días en cada uno de ellos.

Hasta que entro de cocinero en un restaurante italiano tradicional, claro al principio había entrado de lavaplatos… quebró casi un tercio antes de que la suerte le sonriera y el chef principal enfermara y que Lovino contra todo pronostico comenzó a cocinar, su jefe no lo despidió por que la comida sabía buena, es más le felicito y le preguntó sobre que otras cosas sabía y fue como termino como chef adjunto y le gustaba.

Después de salir de trabajar se encontraba con Stella en algún parque y solían caminar un rato antes de ir a casa y cenar, los fines de semana salían y realizaban diversas actividades.

Para Lovino todo era a la mar de felicidad, pero un suceso Marcaria un antes y un después en su convivencia.

Todo parecía normal ese día, pero Stella no llego a la hora acordada, pasaron 3 horas y anocheció y ninguna noticia de Stella, para Lovino eso eran malas noticias y comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho, permaneció toda la noche en vela, pero Stella no apareció ni a los 3 días siguientes.

Lovino la reporto desaparecida, iba a trabajar como zombie y su aparente felicidad se esfumo ¿así se sentía perder a alguien?, maldecía a la fragilidad de los humanos, en un momento estaban ahí y al siguiente desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Al llegar a su trabajo, vio que unos hombres de traje negro preguntaban por el y su jefe al verle lo señalo.

-¿Lovino Vargas?

-¿Qué diablos quieren? –preguntó enojado.

-Nos gustaría que viniera con nosotros, alguien quiere hablar con usted. –dijo el más alto cabello negro y ojos miel.

-¿y quien demonios es?

-Tsk, Stella dijo que eras igual a mi y no veo el puto parecido en ninguna parte. –dijo molesto el más bajo el cual poseía unos ojos verde claro.

-¿Saben donde esta Stella? –preguntó de pronto.

-hahahaha, si y ella no ha dejado de decir que tenía que contactarte desde que despertó. –dijo el más alto feliz.

-Andando mocoso que no tengo todo el puñetero día. –dijo el otro mientras prendía un cigarro.

Lovino se molesto ante el comentario ¡El tenia más edad que ese mocoso descarado!

Los tres salieron y se dirigieron hacia un hospital, Lovino no preguntó nada solo quería ver a su ¿amiga? Y que todo volviera a su rutina.

Al llegar la vio dormida y entro en shock ¿era tan pequeña antes?, ahí en esa cama Stella parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Al escuchar el ruido ella abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se instalo en su cara.

-Lovino ¡Viniste! –exclamo ella contenta. –te extrañe y nadie quería ir a buscarte, me preocupe por ti, menos mal que ya estas aquí.

-Tsk mocosa, tu eres la que estas en el hospital ¿Y te preocupas por mi? –preguntó enojado.

Ella sonrió y le indico que se sentara a su lado, lo volvió a abrazar y ahí ella soltó un suspiro.

-¿ahora que pasa mocosa?

-Creo que es hora de la verdad Lovino. –murmuro ella y se separo, al ver su mirada algo se encogió dentro de Lovino. –no he sido honesta contigo y me duele.

-¿A que chingados te refieres?

-Trabajo en un laboratorio que esta integrado a una antigua familia, básicamente hago investigaciones en armas, pero eso es solo la mitad de mi trabajo. –murmuro. –yo te conté que fui adoptada por una familia pero no te dije que clase de familia… era una familia mafiosa, Vongola* para ser más exacta, estoy aquí por que la misión de reconocimiento salió mal y básicamente fui herida. –ella lo volteó a ver esperando su reacción.

-¿Eso era todo? –preguntó Lovino.

Stella ahora si no comprendió ¿no le importaba?, por el amor a dios acababa prácticamente de decirle que era una asesina ¿Y Lovino no se inmutaba?

-Si.

-Bueno eso explica por que nunca me tuviste miedo, eso debía ser por que estabas preparada en caso de que eso pasara ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó el.

-Si, Hayato suele decir que soy muy confiada pero que le alegra que me sepa defender. –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces no veo nada de malo, para mi sigues siendo la mocosa idiota. –dijo el con una sonrisa.

-Lovino ¿Y tu familia? –preguntó ella con cautela.

-¿Qué con ellos? –preguntó de mala manera, desde ese primer día no había vuelto a pensar en ellos, por dios incluso su trabajo lo llevaba al día y mediante mediadores para que el imbecil de Feliciano no muriera de cansancio.

-¿no te preocupan?

-Se las arreglaran solos… además no les importo una mierda. –declaro el.

-Hahaha, Hayato al final resulta que si es más parecido a ti. –dijo el chico alto que lo había traído.

-Cállate estupido Friki del béisbol. –le golpeo el chico bajo.

Ambos iban entrando a la habitación con una maleta.

-Toma Stella, ya nos largamos de este lugar. –declaro el más bajo.

Ella solo sonrió y se marcho a cambiarse.

-Ella tiene razón mocoso, aunque pienses que no le importas a nadie y que no vales nada podrías sorprenderte de lo que podría pasar. –declaro el ojiverde.

Al llegar de nuevo a la casa ambos chicos se despidieron, por lo que Stella y Lovino se quedaron solos, ella saco una botella de vino y dos copas.

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos que hablar claramente Lovino.

El sureño solo suspiro con cansancio, reconocía el tono en su interlocutora y sabía que no lo dejaría ir de rositas.

-Vamos Stella ya te dije que no es nada.

-Lovino se que no tengo derecho alguno. –le callo antes de que el italiano hablara. –pero me preocupo por ti, sobre todo por la historia que me contaste ¿si tanto daño te hacían por que no te alejaste antes?

-No es tan fácil

-¿en que sentido?

-No lo entenderías.

-Por eso quiero que me expliques… para entender Lovino.

Stella le tomo de una mano y le sonrío tristemente. –Hazlo por alguien que vio morir a su familia sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo y que añora pasar un momento más con ellos.

-Antes que nada prométeme que nada de lo que hablemos aquí se repetirá, sino te perseguiré y matare ¿entendido?

-Claro.

A veces Lovino no entendía por que Stella aceptaba las cosas tan rápido, aunque dada su historia tal vez le debiera dar merito.

Le contó que no era humano, que era una nación y todo lo que implicaba, le contó sobre las conquistas, los abandonos, las burlas.

Al final Stella lloraba… de rabia, tristeza, sentimientos entremezclados pero lloraba por el.

-Es normal que no soportes a esos sujetos, joder incluso la persona que amas le pone más atención a tu hermano… no creo que yo hubiera sido tan fuerte Itaro. –murmuro.

-¿Qué pendejadas estas diciendo? ¿a quien según tu yo amo? ¿se te fundió el puto cerebro en esa misión o que? –preguntó iracundo.

-¿No te gusta la representación de España? –preguntó confusa. –esa fue la impresión que me diste.

-No jodas Stella, ahora si te pasaste tres provincias.

-Bueno no hablemos de eso, lo que tu y yo haremos será esto… iremos a la ONU y TU tomaras tu lugar como si nada, no tienes que dar explicaciones ni nada… si no les agrada que se jodan y si te siguen jodiendo. –aquí una mirada que le mando escalofríos a Lovino apareció. –siempre podremos darles una lección marca italiana.

-Stella no creo que eso sea necesario. –intento convencer el italiano, el realmente estaba cómodo ahí, nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan libre.

-Si lo es… -declaro con fervor. –Tienes que demostrarle a todos esos imbeciles que con Italia Romano no se juega… y si no me crees Hare que toda la mafia mundial te respalde.

-Stella no puedes hacer eso, es ridículo.

-Claro que no, Hayato es la mano derecha del actual jefe Vongola y si se lo pido el convencerá a su jefe, Vongola tiene casi todo el monopolio de la mafia a nivel mundial… sino me declarare en huelga y haber quien les diseña sus armas y todo eso. –dijo con resolución Stella como quien va a un campo de batalla y con la intención de ganar si o si. –Yo adoro a mi país y si los otros idiotas no respetan a Italia YO Hare que la respeten.

Lovino solo suspiro y casi lamentaba el momento en que se encontró a esa mocosa loca adorable.

SEMANAS DESPUES

Lovino era arrastrado por una chica mientras este intentaba huir como si su vida dependiera de ello, Stella arreglo las cosas con los mandatarios italianos los cuales al saber de la "procedencia" de la muchacha solo agradecieron el gesto.*

Todos los países estaban de nuevo en junta aunque no estaban llegando a nada, es decir lo común.

O en su mayoría, desde que Romano había desaparecido literalmente Veneciano casi no comía ni tampoco andaba feliz, extrañaba a su hermano y nada podía compararse, Alemania por su parte miraba preocupado a su pareja, sin duda alguna cuando su cuñado había desaparecido le atribuyo a un capricho del italiano… pero al pasar los meses sin respuesta de él y que su pareja se fuera apagando poco a poco le empezó a poner de los nervios.

Feliciano sin Lovino no podía ser Feliciano y eso le desesperaba más de lo que podía admitir, el rubio quería a su tonto parlanchín de vuelta, incluso había mandado a buscar al chico y nada.

Otro que andaba por los suelos era España, sin su Lovi~ no se sentía con ganas de nada, su italiano gruñón era quien hacia que inconscientemente le aflorara una sonrisa. Los amigos del español solo podían esperar a ver cuando el mocoso se dignaba a aparecer, si algo aprendieron el Frances y el prusiano es que ese italiano era experto en esconderse por que ni siquiera con la ayuda de Elizabetha y Kiku pudieron encontrarlo.

Cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió estruendosamente y vieron a una chica menuda que venia arrastrando a alguien.

-Por la mierda Stella cuando fue que desarrollaste esa fuerza tan monstruosa. –hablo el que se encontraba detrás y unos reconocieron la voz ¿en serio era el?

-Siempre la he tenido pero nunca la utilice en tu contra, alégrate Itaro. –declaro con resolución la chica y levanto al muchacho y le sonrío dulcemente. –ahora ve y has tus deberes vendré al rato por ti sino puedes llamarme al celular. –mientras hablaba le acomodaba la ropa. –recuerda lo que hablamos y que nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Se marcho sin ver a nadie y Lovino solo se dirigió a su lugar usual sin hacer caso a lo que los demás murmuraban.

-¿Qué jodidos miran idiotas? ¿qué no estamos en una mugrosa junta? –preguntó con enojo el italiano, no podía creerlo Stella prácticamente le engaño y soborno… pero es que ¡ERAN TOMATES!, maldición no supo como Stella aprendió a manejarlo, supuso que ser una mujer mafiosa tenía sus cualidades.

Lovino no pudo sino notar la mirada insistente de su hermano y del bastardo sobre el, sin embargo Lovino los ignoro con maestría, se alegraba que desde antes el no se sentara cerca de ambos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo Lovino no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, la cual se iba incrementando con los minutos transcurridos.

Hasta que a su mente llego un recuerdo…

_FLASH BACK_

_-Ne Itaro… ¿sabes de la familia Carcassa*? –preguntó la chica mientras se encontraba intentando pintar un adorno floral._

_-No, aunque creo que era una familia mafiosa expulsada del concilio ¿o no?_

_-Si, pero lo digo por que ellos andan detrás de mi…_

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-Hace años Carcassa quería que me uniera a ellos, pero mi lealtad ha estado siempre con Italia y Vongola, Carcassa no entiende el sentimiento de proteger y vigilar a la gente italiana como lo hace Vongola… además me entere que ellos hacen experimentos en humanos… eso no me agrada._

_-¿Entonces quieres decir que quieren eliminarte? –preguntó no muy convencido._

_La chica solo le sonrío con tristeza._

_-Nunca Hare nada en contra de un italiano inocente, aunque eso me cueste la vida._

_END FLASH BACK_

Fue entonces que hecho a correr hacia fuera de la sala de juntas sin importar la mirada de los demás países, aunque no contaba con que Alemania le cerraría el paso.

-Apártate macho patatas, no tengo tiempo de jugar.

-TODOS regresaremos a nuestros lugares sin excepción. –el alemán no dejaría ir a la única solución para que su italiano favorito se recuperara.

-¡TU no me mandas imbecil! Ahora déjame salir. –demando el italiano.

Los demás estaban callados, desde un inicio habían notado algo distinto en Lovino y ahora vieron que finalmente tenia los pantalones bien puestos.

-No, primero te desapareces, preocupas a todo el mundo y ahora reapareces como si nada, eres una nación tienes obligaciones.

-Obligaciones que he cumplido a cabalidad, excepto por venir a estas estupidas reuniones buenas para nada… mira macho patatas no me caes bien, no te caigo bien y eso ambos lo sabemos pero ahora déjame salir, una persona muy importante para mi esta ahí fuera y esta en peligro, TENGO que rescatarla.

-No, sujétenlo y si es necesario amárrenlo a la silla.

Entre varios el sureño estaba siendo maniatado… el dolor en su pecho era ahora muy fuerte.. tenia un mal presentimiento, afuera del recinto se escucharon disparos y gritos.

-¡NOO! –exclamo Lovino horrorizado. -¡DEJAME SALIR BASTARDO, MALDICIÓN HIJO DE PUTA DEJAME SALIR, STELLA ESTA AHÍ AFUERA! –gritó con desesperación el chico, Feliciano que nunca había visto a su hermano así lo soltó y este salio corriendo, con el resto de naciones detrás de el.

Al llegar a la calle se sorprendieron al ver todo, cerca de una docena de personas yacían en la calle desparramadas, unos gritaban desesperados y otros llamaban a una ambulancia pero a Lovino solo le interesaba ver a alguien de cabellos claros.

Su corazón se estremeció al ver a ese alguien tirado protegiendo algo, reconoció esos cabellos.

-Stella. –ella alzo la mirada y sonrío con dificultad y al medio incorporarse vio a un pequeño de 2 años completamente asustado.

-¿el… es-esta… bi-bi-bien? –preguntó con dificultad.

Lovino reviso al niño y vio que esta intacto, su madre se acerco corriendo, la señora también estaba con algunos raspones pero aliviada vio como su pequeño estaba bien.

Al regresar su vista a la joven Lovino vio con horror como la espalda de Stella tenia un desgarrón y cuando ella se medio incorporo vio como su estomago se llenaba de sangre rápidamente.

-No te muevas, pronto vendrá la ambulancia. –dijo Lovino pero la muchacha negó con tristeza.

-Conozco mi cuerpo muy bien, se que me quedan a lo mucho 5 minutos más, la bala perforo mi estomago y los jugos gástricos echaran a perder el resto de mis órganos. –dijo ella con firmeza. –Itaro prométeme algo.

-No lo Hare… por que vivirás y luego entonces regresaremos a Sicilia y viviremos felices ¿o no lo recuerdas? Dijiste que éramos hermanos y que siempre estaremos juntos o por lo menos durante tu vida. –dijo con los ojos brillosos, acomodo a la chica en su regazo mientras intentaba detener la hemorragia.

-Lastima que mi… vida termine aquí Itaro. –dijo ella con tristeza. –siempre atesorare… que me dieras la… oportunidad de… conocerte

-Maldición el que debería agradecer soy yo, tu me abriste la puerta hacia un nuevo mundo. –le acarició el cabello mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar. –no puedes irte así mocosa ¿quién me mantendrá en mi sitio eh? –lloro abiertamente mientras ella también comenzaba a llorar.

Stella le acaricio una mejilla mientras miraba a la nación frente a ella

-No dejes pasar… la oportunidad… ahora yo me voy… pero tu te quedas… solo se feliz… recuerda… si estas triste…. Solo sonríe… las cosas mejoraran. –ella sonrío entre lagrimas, los dolores eran terribles pero no podía quejarse, no podría hacer las cosas mas difícil para Itaro. –Y recuerda… yo siempre amare a Italia.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano cayo inerte, Lovino solo pudo seguir llorando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras decía incoherencias acerca de cómo la vida era injusta… que era una puta desgraciada.

Detrás de el Feliciano solo miro con tristeza a su hermano mayor, el no sabía que clase de relación estaba con esa muchacha pero jamás había escuchado a Lovino llorar con ese sentimiento.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Un muchacho de cabello castaño y un rulo se encontraba enfrente de una tumba, sonreía con melancolía y en su brazo portaba un ramo de flores.

-Oí Stella ¿Ya cuantos años han pasado? ¿40? ¿50?, aun recuerdo el día que te conocí. –el chico deposito en la tumba las flores. –supongo que nunca dejare de estar en deuda contigo ¿sabes? Después de ese día hable con mi hermano. –sonrío como si recordara algo gracioso. –ese idiota se sorprendió cuando le conté quien eras, además de que también pudimos sincerarnos el uno con el otro.

Suspiro con cansancio y volteo a ver a su alrededor, notando a su acompañante que estaba alejado de ahí el cual le devolvió el saludo.

-Por cierto… ganaste mocosa, el bastardo español y yo estamos juntos, no fue sencillo pero supongo que tenemos mucho tiempo ¿no?, por cierto te agradezco la carta, la mirada de todos aquellos idiotas fue épica y debo admitir que gracias a ti todos los gobiernos sufrieron de anarquía por parte de sus naciones. –aquí sonrío con malicia. -¿era tu plan no? Después de todo si sueltas las palabras _"Si son representaciones de naciones y representan al pueblo ¿por qué deben seguir las indicaciones de sus mandatarios?, son el pueblo y ven por el pueblo, humanos siempre serán humanos, así que no vengan con excusas de que sus jefes se lo mandaron, si es así solo probaran mi punto de que son idiotas ¿por algo están aquí no? ¿o es que solo son un adorno que solo pocos pueden ver?"_

Lovino aun podía recordar como todos estaban sin habla… jamás se imaginaron que alguien les dijera o hablara para algo más que solo darles ordenes, Lovino solo les sonrío y les dijo "Esa era Stella, confía en ella para armar anarquía"

Su relación con Antonio fue un paso si y otro también, Lovino tuvo que tumbar varias de sus propias barreras y miedos pero no era como si el español no lo hubieras esperado siglos, unos cuantos años no eran nada para ellos.

¿quién lo diría eh?, cuando por fin se decidió a decirle el si, muchos pensaron que las cosas seguirían igual… pero ese tiempo con Stella le había enseñado a Lovino muchas cosas, en publico las cosas parecían iguales pero en cuanto entraban a su hogar… bueno Antonio podría decir que tenia una "esposa" muy buena aunque algo gruñona.

-Gracias Stella, fuiste mi estrella fugaz pero te quedaste en el firmamento de mi vida para recordar que no estoy solo. –sonrío y se dio la vuelta.

-¿listo para la reunión? –preguntó sonriente el español, los italianos habían pedido que se celebrara en Sicilia… todos los países sabían el por que pero prefirieron parecer ignorantes.

Ambos amantes del tomate caminaron hacia el lugar de la junta, cuando alguien choco contra el italiano.

-Perdone señor. –dijo la persona y le sonrío. –no pude ver por donde iba.

-¡STELLA LAUPER! –gritaron y la chica solo se erizo completamente.

-Mierda mi hermano, nunca me vieron de acuerdo. –y siguió corriendo mientras reía.

A lo lejos venia corriendo un muchacho de aparentes 17 años.

-Disculpen ¿no vieron a una mocosa de 13 años?, tiene el cabello castaño claro largo y ojos ambarinos, piel morena… -el chico venia con el cabello manchado de color blanco.

-Eh no, lo siento.

-Kuran, hermano ¿hallaste a Stella? –preguntó un chico mas bajo que el anterior.

-No Fran… y lo peor debo volver con Giglio Nero* y no quiero que anden solos por las calles. –dijo el chico.

-Mmh, no te preocupes nuestra hermana a pesar de ser la menor siempre ha sabido defenderse posee una fuerza mounstrosa, además de que es tan histérica que los delincuentes la devolverían al instante además… -una lata le golpeo en la cabeza.

-Te escuche rana. –dijo la chica que venia con unas bolsas. –además fui por la comida andando idiotas que tengo que hacer tarea, que tengan un buen dia señores. –la chica les sonrío.

Al irse los tres jóvenes ambas naciones se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Lovi ¿crees que…? –empezó el español.

-Creo que finalmente se reunió con sus hermanos bastardo, andando llegaremos tarde. –y comenzó a caminar viendo que finalmente su estrella volvía a brillar.

Lo que no sabía es que muchos años después esa misma muchacha seria su primer ministro y la que llevaría a cabo las reformas necesarias para que Italia saliera adelante. Después de todo Italia era un lugar donde la mafia protegía al pueblo.

"_Itaro… cuando las cosas vayan mal… solo sonríe, así todo será más sencillo y recuerda yo siempre amare Italia"_

_. _ ~.~.~

Bueno este es un escrito que nació de una forma muy rara… ¿qué pasaría si los países conocieran a un humano común y corriente que les cambiara la forma de ver la vida?

Sin duda con su vida tan larga debieron conocer uno que otro jejeje.

*Vongola, Carcassa, Giglio Nero… -son tres familias mafiosas que me tome prestadas del manga Shounen de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! De Amano-sensei, al igual que los personajes que salen ahí como Hayato, o Yamamoto (el Friki del béisbol), o Fran.

*Procedencia de la chica. –Esto lo tome por que por ahí recuerdo haber leído que no solo la mafia fue en sus comienzo un grupo de vigilantes sino que también actualmente se podría decir que la mafia italiana (ojo solo la italiana) a brindado ayuda al gobierno cuando lo ha necesitado para mejorar o preservar la calidad de vida de sus paisanos.

*ITARO. –Viene de Italia Romano, no se me parece lindo que alguien le diga así, joder que Lovino también es Italia no solo Feliciano.

Primer fic en el fandom de Hetalia y lo que espero sea mi regreso a mis escritos, nuevo nombre nueva forma de ver la vida...

En verdad me encantaria que dejaran un review con sus criticas dado que me ayudan a mejorar mi escritura y eso es algo que aprecio mucho, y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este escrito y haber llegado hasta aquí.


End file.
